Still Waters
by PinkStarz
Summary: Wondering who the father of Mimi's son is? This is who I think it is in my opinion and the ordeal they went through together 7 years after he was born.


Still Waters

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Digimon, nor would I want to...I mean, eww! Tee hee, j/k *note to self: this is a SERIOUS fic so shut up before ppl think you're mad*)

( A/N: How many of you were extremely pissed after seeing the ending of Digimon: Season 2? Well, I was and so were my friends who had stopped watching Digimon a long time ago. Yeah, yeah, I know you're thinking "wth is a high school girl doing watching Digimon?!" Well, I wasn't watching it; I was surfing the net when I learned from some site that Sora and Matt were married. MARRIED! AHHHHHHHH! Okay, anyways, I was so mad that I wrote this fic though it has nothing to do with my hate for Sorato and yeah....this doesn't mean I like Digimon, oh no. The characters are the only things that made me watch, like, 3 episodes of the show. Oh, btw, I don't know any of the characters kids names so don't yell at me for that. I think that Mimi named her kid 'Jessie' but I decided that 'Joshua' was better.)

*

*

*

*

" I don't care what you think!" Mimi screamed into the phone. " You can't see him, and that's final!" She slammed the phone down with ease, mainly because she had made a habit of slamming phones down. In a daze, she stared at the phone for a while, then sat down on her leather couch, melting into it. It was then she began to cry. She had been so strong these past seven years but she couldn't keep this charade up any longer. Tears and sorrow that had been locked inside of her burst out and she sobbed until reduced to nothing but gasps.

" Mommy, what's wrong?"

Mimi jolted at the sound of her son's voice and quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her pink sleeve.

" Nothing, honey." She motioned for him to come into her arms and she cradled him back and forth.

" I'm not a little kid, mom," Joshua protested. He looked up and thought carefully for a moment before saying, " You _are_ sad, Mommy. Your eyes are all red."

Mimi blinked and smiled. " I must be allergic to something--"

" Mommy," Joshua cut in. " you said that whenever I'm sad and need someone to talk to, that you'd be here. Well, now you're the one who's sad and I'm here to talk to you." The small boy hugged his mother and she could feel the stream of tears coming once more.

" I love you," Mimi whispered, holding tightly onto her son. " Trust me, everything is fine and I'm not sad anymore because you're here."

***

" Cut!" The director of Mimi's cooking show cried out. " It's a wrap!"

Mimi sighed and brushed a tendril of her copper hair away from her face. She was looking forward to going home and spending time with Joshua. Grabbing her bags from her chair, she headed towards the door of the studio when she saw someone she was hoping would stay away from her forever.

" Mimi..." He said softly. Mimi turned around, pretending not to notice the man but it was too late. He ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning her around.

" I wish you would stop ignoring me," The man said. " You can't keep putting this off. Joshua deserves to know! I deserve to see him!"

Mimi shook his hands off and glared. " I have to go, Tai."

" Not until this is resolved."

" There's nothing to be resolved." 

For a moment they both stood in the noisy studio hearing nothing except a dead silence. Finally, Mimi quickly pushed past Tai and left him.

***

" Yay! Pasta!" Joshua dug into the food and finished eating in a matter of moments. Mimi sighed.

" Someday you're going to choke," She said, giving her son a second helping. 

" Now slow down this time!"

She got up and began to dig through her cupboards for some powered cheese when the buzzer rang.

" I'll get it!" Joshua leapt out of his seat and pushed the intercom button.

" _Hello? Mimi?"_

" This is Joshua. Mommy, a man wants to talk to you!"

Mimi's blood ran cold when she realized who the man was.

" Turn the intercom off, Joshua," she commanded.

" But Mommy..."

" Turn it off."

Joshua obeyed, knowing that the last thing he wanted to do was get his mother mad. He sulked back to his chair and slumped in.

" We never get visitors!" He whined.

" That's because nobody here is worth seeing!" Mimi said smartly. She placed a plate of carrots in front of Joshua and he wrinkled his nose.

" What about Tianka's family?" He asked, referring to Matt and Sora's daughter. Mimi stiffened, knowing that she and Sora weren't on the best of terms right now.

" Tianka's family is probably too busy to see us."

" I can ask her!" Joshua's voice rose is eagerness.

" Actually, I think I'm too busy to see them."

Joshua pouted; he knew that his mother had a busy schedule due to her cooking show. He decided to stop haggling her and to instead find out a way to dispose of the hateful carrots that were begging him to eat them.

The rain that was falling began to pour down harder and after eating, Joshua sat down at the window and stared at the large drops of water smashing against the glass. His mother cleaned the dishes and tried to keep her mind off of what had happened earlier. Even as she put Joshua to sleep she couldn't stop thinking about how arrogant and annoying Tai was. The past belongs in the past. He shouldn't keep trying to bring it up.At twelve, she sat down on the couch drinking tea when a knock on the door was heard. As if hypnotized, she got up and opened the door, knowing who would be there to greet her. Tai stepped in, drenched from the rain.

" I waited until someone was coming in, then I came in myself since you wouldn't let me in," He explained. Mimi motioned for him to sit down, then told him to keep his voice down since Joshua was sleeping.

" Can I see him?" Tai asked. His eyes shone hopefully.

" No," Mimi walked into the kitchen calling out to Tai and asking what he wanted for a beverage. After making the coffee he had requested, she sat down on the leather armchair opposite of him.

" Mimi, we need to talk."

" I know," Mimi avoided meeting Tai's eyes. Tai coughed and ran his hand through his short brown hair, not knowing where to start.

" Where's Tomoyo?" Mimi asked in a flat voice.

" He's staying with Miaka at the moment."

This time Mimi looked up and saw Tai's eyes, which revealed sorrow.

" I'm sorry."

" I wish you were."

She felt taken back by this response and looked away.

" I want you to let me have custody of Joshua," Tai demanded. " He doesn't even know that I'm his father."

" It's for the best," Mimi tried to show no emotion towards the man she had thought she loved but it was so hard. She began to fiddle with the sleeve of her pink cardigan.

" It's for the best?" Tai said sceptically. " What is that supposed to mean?"

Mimi stood up. " How am I supposed to tell my son that mommy and daddy were never married? What will other people think when this comes out?"

" Who cares what other people think! And I would marry you. I wanted to marry you! But you refused and for the stupidest reason, I mean--"

" Shut up!" Mimi cried out. She wanted to hurl a vase at Tai's head but decided against it for it had a great chance of awakening Joshua. " It was not a stupid reason. I am not about to marry someone that I don't love."

" That's a lie."

" How can you say that?" Mimi said angrily, though she knew in her heart that it was true. She did love Tai, more then anything in the world. His smile, his laugh, his personality, everything. Mimi gave up and began to cry. Tai got up and held her in his arms.

" I love you, Mimi. Please don't do this to yourself," Tai whispered.

" I don't love you," Mimi repeated over and over.

" Stop trying to convince yourself that."

" How can I love you? We didn't love each other that night that...that..."

" Yes we did," Tai gazed into the caramel eyes he dreamed about and stroked Mimi's lush brown hair. " We have always loved each other."

" No, you loved Sora," Mimi's heart began to break once more. " And I loved Matt. Then we found out that they loved each other."

" That's all in the past."

" So is 'us'."

Tai lifted Mimi's chin up with his finger and kissed her softly.

" Never," He whispered. " I'll love you forever."

Closing her eyes, Mimi felt as if she was in heaven. She was in the arms of the man she loved and nothing could be more perfect. Running her hands through Tai's short hair, she knew that all she wanted was to be with him. His caramel eyes, so sincere. He would never hurt her. Then again, she couldn't take chances. 

Mimi turned around slowly.

" The night that...it happened..." She wasn't sure how she would explain it. Yet if she still knew Tai, he would know what she was trying to explain.

" I'm sorry, Mimi," He did know. " But after, I knew I loved you...all these years..."

" What about before?"

Tai remained silent, confirming what Mimi had known all along.

" Sympathy sex," She said flatly. " That's all it was to you."

" That's not true--"

" Your divorce, your child with Miaka, it was all too much for you," Mimi continued harshly. " So you used me as a payback towards your ex-wife. Perhaps even Sora."

Mimi had thought she had hit the mark, but was completely wrong. Pain had been etched on Tai's face and he looked down, silent tears falling to the ground.

" So that's what you think?" He whispered. " I came to you for comfort and you thought that I was only looking to be laid?"

" Then explain to me what had happened!" Mimi cut her hand across the air in fury, wishing that Tai would just break her heart and get it over with.

" Mimi, you were the only friend I had back then! I don't know how it happened, perhaps I saw the side of you that I had been waiting to see, and I....I fell in love with you."

She could see with each word Tai's heart was aching more and more for her. Why couldn't she just admit that she loved him and he felt the same way about her?

" When Miaka and I became permanently divorced, the first thing that came into my mind was to see you. You were always there for me, despite your busy schedule. And when I saw you that night, I didn't know what came over me. Your beautiful hair shone," He twirled a tendril of Mimi's hair around his finger. " Your eyes so bright, your lips were lustful and your body..."

" Don't," Mimi smacked Tai's hand away and blushed.

" I told you I would be there for Joshua! But you...you vanished the moment you found out he was conceived. You told me nothing about it, and here I was wondering where on earth you had gone...if I hadn't met up with you five months ago then I wouldn't have even known I had another son."

Why had she gone? She had left Tokyo the minute she had found out that she was pregnant in the fear that someone would have found out or that Tai would reject her and the small life she was carrying. She had been wrong.

" I love you," Tai repeated. " I want a life with you and Joshua."

" I can't..."

" Why?" Tai grasped onto Mimi's shoulder. " Why are you doing this to me?"

Mimi broke down into sobs on Tai's shoulder. She loved him so much and it was time that she allowed herself to indulge in that happiness. Yet it was so wrong at the same time. He had been married before to Miaka, he had a child with her. But that shouldn't be a factor in their relationship now, should it?

" Do you honestly want to be a part of Joshua's life?" Mimi asked, sniffing and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

" More then anything."

" Do you want to be a part of my life?"

Tai smiled and knelt down, the tears coming faster and rolling down his cheeks, leaving damp spots on Mimi's light blue carpet. He gazed into Mimi's eyes and held her hand.

" I do," He said softly. " I want to be there every waking moment of your life. How many times do I have to tell you that I love you?"

Mimi smiled and laughed, a bubbly and warm feeling rushing through her, a feeling that had been lost since she had last seen Tai and have him hold her close. She knelt down next to him and the pair fell into each other's arms, kissing with passion and longing. There remained still waters no more.


End file.
